Palmyra
|rebuilt= |builder= |mayor= |state=New York |country=United States of America |continent=North America |location=Earth |climate= |interest= |population= |era=*NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=Team of Terror}} Palmyra is a town in Wayne County, New York, United States. History First NoHead War A battle was fought here in the 1970s between the police and the NoHeads. Eventually, the Police Grand Army defeated the NoHeads at the battle. Infighting was a great cause of it, though the police's bombing runs also proved crucial. They also lost Mr. Wretched NoHead I in the mix. Sometime afterwards, the Fourth NoHead Base was built in Palmyra, in the case that the old one was destroyed. However, they could only finish three quarters of it due to resources, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead placed a cloaking device upon it. Second NoHead War Many years later, during the Battle of the Wasp, several NoHead Recruits came here (despite the fact that the base was still under construction) to celebrate the capture of Mayor Katie Black. Annabeth boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, where she joined her peers. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). After the fighting came to a close, Rotta Hecks, under orders from Mr. Stupid NoHead, finished the construction of a new base in Palmyra. This base was located in Palmyra. Although Baby Intelligence and the others were able to prevent its construction, along with help from Baby Strength and Force Baby, it was rebuilt and completed soon after the setback occurred. Battle A week later, Baby Intelligence prepared for a search for the new NoHead base. However, a distraught Sebiscuits arrived and confirmed the base was in Palmyra. Baby Intelligence summoned the others; then they boarded their Pinewood Derby along with Sebiscuits. Paige flew with them in her personal fighter. They departed to destroy the new base for good. When the S.M.S.B. first arrived at the front gate, the five robots on patrol spotted them and alerted the entire army to their presence. The S.M.S.B. retaliated and engaged the army. Finally, Paige spotted the source of power to the outer robot sources and used a powerful force field blast to destroy it. After this move cleared out the squad, Baby Intelligence destroyed the gates before leading the others into the base itself. As the battle raged on in the hangar, Paige left upstairs, and Sebiscuits followed her angrily. There, Paige drew her comlink and rallied Caleb Hawkins, Britney Smith, and Jason Williams just as she had planned before. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby fought on, and they made their way for the control room. When the police confronted the NoHead Grandmaster in his private office, NoHead swiftly struck down everyone but Paige and engaged Paige in a sword duel. Driven by his fears, Sebiscuits intervened and defended NoHead, making him complicit when NoHead won by shooting Paige out the window with lightning. However, Baby Intelligence had foreseen this and moved to rescue her. Paige Nelson’s presumed death at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead caused Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s fall to the Darkness. Though remorseful for his actions, Sebiscuits relented to NoHead’s offer and joined the villain as the Dark Lord’s new apprentice. Around the same time, Baby Intelligence went to rejoin the battle and met up with Baby Strength and Force Baby. There, he asked Force Baby to get Paige to the MBH for healing, which Force Baby did. While Force Baby had the robots outfit Paige with a premade mechanical hand, the battle inside the NoHead base raged on. Suddenly, Baby Intelligence sensed his police brethren being killed all around the world as well as Sebiscuits’ ascension into NoHead’s new apprentice. They ultimately decided to go to the police station to intercept any survivors, an action Baby Strength and Force Baby agreed with. As the newly-christened Sebiscuits led the robot army on a mission to purge the police station of all inhabitants, NoHead remained in the laboratory where he issued Operation: Purge to the Human replicas dispersed throughout the world, causing them to murder police officers without question or debate. Third NoHead War After Whammo helped Hell Burnbottom return to full power and attain a full body, he was sent to find the NoHead base that had been deserted in December 2019. He found it, but everything was deactivated. Taking up the plans for the robotic fighters, Whammo left the city. Destruction Approximately seventy years after the Battle of Transylvania, during a conflict between the Knights of Meyer and the government, the settlement was sacked by the Flame Order. The assault was led by the Dark Flame, who had been seeking a clue that could have led to the whereabouts of the Map of Light from one of its residents. The Dark Flame later ordered the execution of the other townspeople, which the Knights all complied, except for one. Appearances * * * * * Category:Cities in New York